opgafandomcom-20200213-history
Glitches
This page is a complete list of all the currently known glitches in the ROBLOX game: One Piece Golden Age. As the game is updated most of the glitches will be removed, but until then please list all of the glitches you know on this page and if you know more about the glitches on this list then please add more to them so that the creator has a better idea on how to fix them. NPC's Don't Respawn Glitch Morgan still occasionally doesn't respawn. Boat Sinking Glitch When you buy a boat and ask the sailor to bring it to you, it sinks. It is currently not known why this happens, but the boat sinks as soon as it spawns. Happens occasionally. 'Stat Glitch' Statistic doesn't level up and goes beyond the exp bar, can happen to any of the stats. For example, Blade level is supposed to level up to 38, but stays as 37. This glitch should be taken into priority as it is preventing players from levelling and unlike the other glitches, as such, this is by far the most annoying. 'Skill Glitches' '2SS: Sword Draw Rashomon' It can be used when your stamina is less than 1600, for example 1000 also sometimes it glitches and you are stuck when this happens just wait a bit and it should activate. It also does not consume your second sword's durability when used, which may be fixed later on. Using it at 1000 stamina will work and activates the stamina glitch and give you full in almost a instant. This glitch happens with the 2SS Rhino Cycle as well if you use it at 600 Stamina. Black Leg Style Most of the time when used the player will fall over and be ragdolled. Checkpoint Glitch ''' '''Issue has been resolved as of 1.6 'Incapacitated Glitch' When at red health your limbs become unusable rendering you from using certain skills, upon eating a chicken leg it heals but you are still unable to use those limbs. Doesn't occur very often. 'Switch Glitch' You freeze and can't do anything if you switch skills too fast until you reset. Tool Glitch When you spawn you may have multiple instances of the last tool on your tool bar, or have 1 item replace all of the tools. Occasionally this occurs. 'Bounty glitch' When your bounty is reset from being captured by a marine, when you reset/die it goes back up to what it was before capture. Devil Fruit Jailer Glitch Being jailed while using a Devil Fruit move that involves extended limbs, makes your extended limbs stay like that. Fix this by using a Devil Fruit move. Weapons Berries Glitch When repairing a Saber or an Elite weapon, instead on decreasing your berries, they increase them. You cannot spend the berries you get, they get reset to what they were before. Ranged Weapons Glitch Ranged weapons such as the slingshot and flintlock, do not do any damage at a Distance. The slingshot doesn't do damage at any range near or far. (At least with lead bullets) New Game Glitch When starting a new game, the character creator is glitched and you cannot see what you are doing. Category:Glitches Category:Bugs